The present invention relates to a pouch having at least one branched chamber extending and diverging from a side wall of the pouch. More specifically, the present invention relates to a pouch having a least one branched chamber extending and diverging from the side wall of the pouch at a position lower than the top part of the pouch body. Even more specifically, the present invention relates to a multi-compartment pouch in which powder and liquid are separately stored. Additionally, the present invention relates to a pouch having a pouring outlet on at least one branched chamber extending and diverging from a side wall of the pouch.
A conventional pouch for liquid includes a pouring outlet to allow for the easy removal of the contents. Conventional pouches are known to have a variety of pouring outlets. For example, a pouch can have a separate pouring outlet, in the form of a tap, at the top of the pouch. The pouch can have an integrally molded pouring outlet. Another embodiment of conventional pouches has a pouring outlet formed by heat sealing or the like. Many pouches with 3-sided or 4-sided sealing, as well as free-standing pouches, in which the width of the bottom in spread by sealing a separate film, have used these or similar pouring outlets.
Liquid detergents, drinks, soups, or the like generally stored in the conventional pouches are filled from an unsealed portion at the top of the pouch. This portion is then sealed by heat sealing.
When used as a liquid refillable pouch, the ease of refilling becomes an issue. In all of the conventional pouring outlets described above, innovations relating to the improvement of the refilling properties have been made at the top of the pouch. With this conventional structure, the top area where the pouch is filled is at or near the location where the pouring outlet is created. As a result, innovations relating to improving the refilling properties of pouches have been severely limited by the initial filling requirements.
In conventional pouches, the pouring outlet for the refill pouch is shaped so that it is unable to be adequately joined with the bottle used to refill the pouch. Even if the refill bottle and the pouring outlet can be joined, there is a problem with easy spillage of the contents of the refill bottle, such as when the contents flow out just prior to joining. Additionally, when a tap is attached to the pouch, the tap is elevated, making the filling seal very difficult.
Conventional pouches having a pouring spout give rise to still a further problem. Since the pouring spout formed at the top portion of the pouch has a shape different from other parts of the pouch, a local stress concentration may result in the area of the pouring spout from the pouch dropping or the like. In general, there is a greater chance for the conventional pouches to burst.
Furthermore, even with conventional pouches without a refilling function, the contents are not able to be removed from the side of the pouch. When removing contents from the top of the pouch, the pouch needs to be tilted. Additionally, contents which are viscous are difficult to pour, even when the pouch is turned completely upside down. When this is done, there is the further problem of the residual contents not returning to the bottom of the pouch when the pouch is returned its upright position.
On the other hand, a two-chamber pouch has been proposed, where a weak seal or a readily unsealable seal part is formed at a center part of the pouch. Two kinds of contents, such as a medication and a solution, are separately filled. The seal part is unsealed at the time of use to mix the medication and the solution.
However, this conventional two-chamber pouch is disadvantageous in that when a local concentration of stress is generated on the weak seal or readily unsealable seal part at the center part of the pouch, the seal part can be unintentionally unsealed. Moreover, when applying a concentration of stress on the pouch to intentionally unseal the seal part, an appropriate amount of stress is required, else the pouch will rupture.
A pouch having a quantitatively pouring function has been proposed. However, this kind of pouch suffers from the problem that the quantitatively pouring function lacks accuracy.
For contents, such as medical parenteral fluids, dissolving solutions, seasonings, mixing type adhesives, or the like, where a reaction may be triggered if the contents are stored under conditions where the individual components are mixed beforehand, pouches with multiple compartments can store the appropriate components separately. When the contents are to be used, mixing of foreign substances from the outside is prevented. Furthermore, the mixing is conducted easily, without having to adjust the mixing ratio. Inasmuch, the demand fro multiple compartment pouches is increasing.
In conventional multi-compartment pouches, for example, as in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication Number 60-57561, a separating barrier is formed at an area near the center of a flat pouch. This separating barrier can be formed any of the following methods: a) a method of holding down with a clamp or the like; b) a weak heat sealing method; and c) a method of heat sealing an easy peeling film.
In the conventional method of holding down with a clamp to form multiple compartments, not only is a member separate from the container body needed, but also the air-tightness of the separating barrier is brought into question.
In the conventional method of forming a weak heat seal, although the problem of air-tightness is solved, there is the problem of unintentional rupture of the weak heat seal. For example, a concentration of pressure on such a pouch may cause the contents to unintentionally mix. As a result, distribution of this type of conventional pouch is difficult. In order to alleviate the pressure to the separation barrier, the pouch can be folded into a C-shape in such a way that the separation barrier is sandwiched. Otherwise, a rigid outer packaging, such as cardboard or the like, needs to be used in order to shut out unintentional forces from the outside. Furthermore, because these conventional pouches are not self-standing, a rigid outer packaging is necessary to improve the storability of the pouches.
When the separation barrier is protected be folding the pouch, the position of the fold is limited. With a flat pouch, folding at the correct position must be conducted deliberately and is difficult and time consuming. Furthermore, the folds need to be bound by a binding strap or outer packaging. Otherwise, the fold position could shift or the pouch could open, resulting in inadequate protection of the separation barrier. Furthermore, if the pouch is folded into a C-shape, the separation barrier can easily become curved. With this curved deformation, the separation barrier can rupture more readily. On the other hand, if outer packaging is used to shut out unintentional forces from the outside, there are problems with rising costs and increased waste.